Ash's Lycanroc
This Dusk Lycanroc is a -type Pokémon owned by Ash and the second Pokémon he obtained in the Alola region. Personality In its debut, Lycanroc as Rockruff is a very playful and affectionate Pokémon that gets along really well with Ash, Pikachu, and Professor Kukui. Whenever it shows its affections to anyone, it would tend to rub the rocks on its neck against them. Nonetheless, it also has a determined and courageous side that it won't give up even if it gets defeated by a stronger opponent like Gladion's Lycanroc. Rockruff has a strong admiration for its evolved form and wants to be strong just like it someday. On the other hand, Rockruff is shown to have a strong sense of smell and would use it to track down anything or anyone that's missing. Olivia said that Rockruff may possibly evolve soon, hence seeing its aggressiveness during the battle. Its aggressive side is shown again when it bit Ash's hand, hastily attacks and even attacked Rowlet which knocked Rowlet out of the match. After seeing what it had done, Rockruff became remorseful of its behavior and wishes to win fair and square without attacking its friends to do it.SM036: Trials and Determinations! Before its evolution as a Dusk Form of Lycanroc, Rockruff became extremely guilty similar to Iris' Excadrill and like Tracey's Scyther, it was challenged by Tapu Lele and gaining more serious injuries during the battle before it heals it by sacrificing Ash and the two Lycanroc's energies. Even after evolving into Lycanroc when they left Akala Island, Lycanroc still maintains its pre-evolved personality, though it also gains a bit of seriousness. Biography As Rockruff Prior to its debut, Lycanroc as a Rockruff was a wild Pokémon who stumbled upon Professor Kukui's house. It was very hungry and was confused by Teeter Dance during one of its battles with other Pokémon. Kukui gave Rockruff food and healed it from its injuries. Since then, Rockruff has been living with Kukui in his house, but was never actually caught by him.SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill! While having dinner with Kukui, Ash watched as Rockruff played with his Pikachu. After he ate the meal, Ash let Rockruff approach it, who rubbed its face to Ash, showing its affection, then did the same to Pikachu. Kukui was going to give away Rockruff at the welcome party as the fifth surprise for Ash, until Tapu Koko interrupted.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! Rockruff watched as the Professor typed in the computer to activate Ash's Pokédex. Lights started to flicker, which made Rockruff scared, until a Rotom appeared and entered Ash's Pokédex, activating it. Thus, Rotom introduced itself and took pictures of Ash's Pikachu and Kukui's Rockruff to update itself.SM003: Loading the Dex! Pikachu and Rockruff had a race on their forelegs until they fell down. Both of them laughed and were approached by Ash, who rubbed Rockruff's chin. Ash, Pikachu and Rotom left, while Kukui went to feed Rockruff.SM005: Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! Rockruff went with the professor to the lab, leaving Ash and his Pokémon at the house. It also went with the professor to the mall, where they met up with Ash and Sophocles.SM006: A Shocking Grocery Run! Pikachu and Rockruff ate a meal until they were fed up. Soon, Ash, Pikachu and Kukui went off to meet Hala, the latter asking of Rockruff to watch over the house.SM009: To Top a Totem! The next day, Rockruff and Pikachu were waiting as Ash was pouring the Pokémon food into the bowl. As they started eating, Pikachu and Rockruff were happy how tasty the food was, though they clashed heads with each other by accident. During the night, Rockruff was at the party to celebrate Ash and his Pokémon's Grand Trial of Melemele Island victory.SM010: Trial and Tribulation! Rockruff watched as Ash practiced the Z-Move with Rowlet before the group met up with Kiawe.SM011: Young Kiawe Had a Farm! Kukui and Rockruff spent a day on the beach with the class.SM012: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! One night when Ash, Kukui, Rotom, and Pikachu arrived home, they found Rockruff injured from a fight somewhere, and it shouted in pain when Kukui sprayed some medicine onto it. Kukui decided to investigate on how Rockruff ended up in such critical condition by installing cameras in his house. In the footage, he discovered Rockruff becoming aggressive when it was chewing up on a Substitute toy. Suddenly, Rockruff senses something and runs out. The group followed Rockruff to Clawmark Hill where random Pokémon go to test their strength and abilities. During the training session, Rockruff went up against a Magmar and lost. But after its training with Ash (though it experienced getting its tail burnt by Kiawe's Turtonator), it successfully learned Rock Throw and defeated Magmar, which surprised the two Lycanroc and shared a victory howl. Upon celebrating its victory, Kukui allowed Ash to catch Rockruff after he saw the way they bonded together and told him that he didn't catch Rockruff after all. As Rockruff gradually accepted Ash to catch it, it naturally joined as a new member of his team. Then it ran with the others on the beach under the moonlight happily. Later, it recognized Rowlet quickly and Ash complimented it, much to Rowlet's displeasure.SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill! Rockruff then tried to use its sense of smell to find Rowlet and Popplio when the two got separatedSM016: They Might Not Be Giants! and again when trying to find Ash's lost Z Crystal.SM017: Crystal-Clear Sleuthing! Rockruff was later used during a battle against Hiroki and his Mudbray. During the battle, it performed the Z-Move, Breakneck Blitz, and defeated Mudbray. It later got knocked onto the ground with Rowlet by Tapu Koko, who was determined to battle Pikachu and then it watched them battled as well as Tapu Koko left by flying up into the sky.SM019: A Guardian Rematch! Later, it was briefly used when Ash sent it out along with his Litten and Rowlet to find a Charjabug and give it to Sophocles for a present.SM026: So Long, Sophocles! Rockruff then witnessed a trainer named Gladion, who was the brother of Lillie, and his Midnight Form Lycanroc battling against sailor and his Blastoise. Rockruff was super impressed with Lycanroc's power and always wanted to battle against its evolved form while in hopes of evolving. During the battle, Rockruff was completely overwhelmed by Lycnaroc's speed and power, but it was still able to hold its own strength. The battle was interrupted when Team Rocket snatched Lycanroc and Pikachu in a net. Team Rocket attempts to drive away with the captured Pokémon. But, with the help from Gladion's Umbreon, Rockruff caught up with Team Rocket and saved Lycanroc and Pikachu. Lycanroc then patted Rockruff's head, much to the latter's pleasure.SM027: A Glaring Rivalry! Rockruff played baseball with its friends.SM028: Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper! Rockruff went camping with Ash and the others. For the rest of the camping, it was seen snoozing with Litten and Rowlet. It then saw the revived tree the following morning.SM029: Lulled to La-La Land! Rockruff, along with Rowlet and Litten, befriended Snowy when Pikachu was having a temporary stay at Lillie's home.SM030: The Ol' Raise and Switch! Rockruff and the other Pokémon met Olivia, the kahuna of Akala Island. It was being held by Olivia after she noticed it wanting to become her Lycanoc's apprentice and it licked her affectionately in return.SM031: The Island Whisperer! Rockruff was sent out by Ash to search their way in the cave by telling Ash and Mallow the directions they could go after sniffing a Diglett's hair.SM035: Currying Favor and Flavor! Rockruff watched Ash and Rowlet practice the Grassium Z-Move Bloom Doom but the move didn't work until Ash and Rowlet were instructed by Mallow. Ash petted Rockruff but the Puppy Pokémon bit Ash's hand and he thought Rockruff was very eager to battle. Then, Ash used Rockruff along with Rowlet in his Grand Trial against Olivia who was using her Lycanroc and Probopass. He commanded Rockruff to use Rock Throw and Rowlet to use Leafage but both attacks were overpowered by Lycanroc's Rock Slide. Then, when the two were surrounded by Probopass's Stealth Rock, Rockruff hastily attacked the stones and took damage. Ash had Rockruff lifted into the air by Rowlet but the pair became surrounded by Probopass's mini noses. The Puppy Pokémon later used Rock Throw to take out the two opponents but got knocked into the sky by the third one and landed on the Stealth Rock. Rockruff was carried by Rowlet again who was using Leafage as a cover to escape but was stopped by Lycanroc who used Accelerock. Seeing Rowlet in trouble, Rockruff kicked one of Probopass's mini noses to defend the Grass Quill Pokémon from a Zap Cannon. Rowlet tried to thank Rockruff but it became to growl aggressively towards Rowlet. Soon the two were surrounded again and Lycanroc used its Z-Move Contiental Crush but the two avoided the attack. Later, Rockruff tried to bite Lycanroc but was smashed into the rocks by Probopass's Giga Impact. Refusing to give up, Rockruff climbed over the Compass Pokémon to continue its attack on Lycanroc. After Probopass was defeated, Rockruff wanted to continue the battle against Oliva's Lycanroc by itself. When Rowlet tried to help, Rockruff suddenly used Bite, causing Rowlet to get wounded, much to everyone's alarm. Stunned, the Puppy Pokémon realized what it had done to its friend and sadly walked back to Ash, believing that it was going to get scolded by him. Yet Ash understood that this was what Rockruff wanted and the two continued the battle. Then, Rockruff used Rock Throw on Lycanroc who attacked with Accelerock and moved in with a Bite attack. To finish the match, Rockruff used the stones from Lycanroc's Rock Slide to jump higher than its evolved form before finishing Lycanroc off with one final Rock Throw, helping Ash to earn the Rockium Z-Crystal. Ash praised Rockruff for doing a great job but the Puppy Pokémon wasn't thrilled after knowing what it did to Rowlet. But Olivia assured that Rockruff's behavior during the battle was understandable because it was going to evolve soon. Then Rockruff and the others watched as some mysterious sparkles of Tapu Lele began to sprinkle from the sky.SM036: Trials and Determinations! That night after the grand trial ended, Rockruff couldn't sleep because it still felt guilty for biting Rowlet, so it managed to open the door and left the boys' room. Then it encountered Tapu Lele during its own training, who defeated it when Rockruff challenged the Tapu. Ash and Pikachu found it injured and attempted to help it, but Rockruff disappeared into the bushes after it angrily bit Ash's arm and recalled its regretful experience. The next day, when Rockruff was walking on a rugged path of a mountain, it was frightened by a flying Fearow, causing it to lose balance and fell into a rushing river. Olivia's Midday Lycanroc and Gladion's Midnight Lycanroc brought the fainted Rockruff in front of Tapu Lele, who regonized and healed Rockruff by using the two Lycanrocs' and Ash's energies when they tried to protect Rockruff. As Rockruff recovered from fainting, it licked Ash as he regained consciousness. Then it caught a glimpse of the sunset and its pupils turned green since it was attracted by the green flash. While howling at the sunset with the two Lycanroc, its body shined with a luminous green light and it evolved into Dusk Lycanroc.SM037 As Lycanroc After its evolution, Ash, along with Pikachu, Rowlet and Litten, congratulated Lycanroc and embraced it, while Lycanroc responsed them with a smile. As Rotom wasn't able to identify Lycanroc's form, Professor Kukui said that this is a rare instance for Rockruff to evolve at dusk and named Lycanroc's form the "Dusk Form", while Olivia cried since she was extremely touched by the evolution and has never seen the green flash before. The next day, Lycanroc and its friends went back to Melemele Island after the special classes on Akala Island had ended.SM037 As Ash, Pikachu and Lycanroc arrived school, they encountered Team Rocket. Ash and Lycanroc tried to do Continental Crush, but they failed. Later, after another failed practice on the Rock-type Z-Move, Ash encouraged Lycanroc as he believed that this would help with their progress, but Professor Kukui said this wouldn't work out since Lycanroc was newly-evolved and their skills weren't strong enough. During training, Lycanroc seemed to become frustrated due to its constant failure and had a small tantrum. Later, Lycanroc then successfully performed the Z-Move when they met Team Rocket once again and blasted them off into the sky before Bewear arrived and took them away.SM038 Known moves Z-Moves Voice actors *Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese) *Haven Paschall (English) Trivia *Lycanroc is the first -type Pokémon Ash has caught since Boldore, making it his second overall. *Lycanroc marks the first time Ash's second regional capture has not been either the regional -type or Starter Pokémon. *Lycanroc is Ash's first Alola Pokémon to evolve, as well as his first fully evolved Pokémon in that region. *Lycanroc's Dusk Form is the first of its kind to be shown. *Lycanroc's Dusk Form marks the second time that Ash has a unique version of a Pokémon that hasn't appeared in the games before the release of the upcoming game, Pokémon: Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon where Lycanroc's Dusk Form was introduced. The first was his Greninja's Ash-Greninja form. Gallery Ash Rockruff.png|As Rockruff Ash Rockruff Tackle.png|Using Tackle as Rockruff Ash Rockruff Bite.png|Using Bite as Rockruff Ash Rockruff Rock Throw.png|Using Rock Throw as Rockruff Ash Rockruff Breakneck Blitz.png|Using Breakneck Blitz as Rockruff Ash Lycanroc Rock Throw.png|Using Rock Throw Ash and Lycanroc.jpg|With Ash and its friends References es:Lycanroc de Ash Category:Rock-type anime Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon